team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickcoon
Nickcoon is a raccoon furry who lives in the rubbish of what remains of Tomato Town of Fortnite Land, formerly known as Mr Mask. As Mr Mask he was a noble warrior hero, however now he is merely an unintelligent buffoon. Biography Early years Birth Mr Mask was created by El Froggo, using the DNA of an ancient Tiki lord that had been sealed away in amber for many years. El Froggo used hyper-ageing technology to make Mr Mask age to a fully grown adult in just four years, making him the first new member of Team: Antidisestablishmentarianism Education Mr Mask grew up quickly, and soon had to go to school. El Froggo built him an early version of his armour to contain the tiki energy flowing within him. As Mr Mask was growing up at such a fast rate, he went from year to year every four months or so. Due to his large forehead, he began getting bullied by his classmates, so El Froggo pulled him out and began homeschooling him, teaching him about Antidisestablishmentarianism. Joining Team Antidisestablishmentarianism First combat missions El Froggo built Mr Mask a new, combat enhanced armour. Mr Mask was deployed on many combat missions by El Froggo. One day, Mr Mask found an abandoned child in an abandoned KFC. Mr Mask took on the duty of training this child, who would eventually become Tankhead. Tankhead became Mr Mask's sidekick, and they went on many missions together. War against the mercenaries Death of Tankhead After it was revealed that a group of mercenaries were hired by a disestablishmentarianist to terrorise citizens, Mr Mask and Tankhead were send to subdue the threat. However, while on a mission, Tankhead was shot down by the mercenaries, leaving Mr Mask in anguish. Final Showdown Mr Mask, El Froggo, and Octo all had climactic showdown against the mercenaries. Before they were able to get any information, the mercenaries were killed with bombs whoever had hired them had given them. Finding a new sidekick In an attempt to find a new sidekick, Mr Mask searched for new recruits. He only found one, who was a Minecraft named stove, who was a vigilante at night. When Mr Mask and Stove set out on their first mission, a petrol station set on fire. Stove saw an opportunity to prove himself a hero. Stove ran into the fire, but accidentally tripped over a pump, and blew up the entire station, killing both himself and everyone inside. Order 69 After being warned by Kevin, El Froggo put together a new team of Antidisestablishmentarianists, comprising of himself, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, and Kevin. A vigilante named Lava Bucket agreed to help them because of a personal vendetta against Octo. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Kevin, and Lava Bucket arrived in Junk Junction in Fortnite Land. Their aim was Tilted Towers. After fighting off three members of the Dead Meme Squad - Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Fortnite Default Skin - the team advanced to their next destination. The team arrived in pleasant park, where Mr T, leader of T series, and his army of tech support scammers ambushed them. The battle seemed lost, but PewDiePie came to their rescue, using his army of nine-year-olds to fight the hoards of the T Series army. The team then arrived at Tilted Towers, for the final showdown with Octo. When they arrived, they found Octocorp Tower. The team fought their way to the top. When they arrived, they were met by Carlos (once again), Laugh Crying Emoji, Demon-Skull, Roblox Kid, and Asian Jesus. Octo sat in his chair. The whole Dead Meme Squad, excluding Ancap Ball, engaged in a Mexican standoff with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. The battle that ensued was epic. Demon-Skull injured Kevin, crippling him for the rest of the fight. Mr Mask severed Asian Jesus's arm, and Captain Britannia fought Laugh Crying Emoji. However, the team were vastly outnumbered, and the fight soon started to take a turn for the worse. Luckily, Memehunter 64 arrived, and the team proceeded to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Soon after, Default Skin returned in his final form, John Wick. John almost defeated Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. They would have lost, if it wasn't for Memehunter's dog, Edgar, who sacrificed himself to save the day. But the fight was not won, as they still had to defeat Octo. Octo revealed himself as Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob. He revealed that the last infinity ore, the diamond ore, was inside Mr Mask's helmet, and quickly overpowered the team. He ripped the diamond ore from Mr Mask, killing him instantly, before escaping with Security Steve and blowing up the entire island. Mr Mask was scattered to the remains of Tomato Town, where he lived in the rubbish and became a raccoon furry called Nickcoon. Life as a Raccoon Furry The explosion in Fornite Land gave Mr Mask forehead dysfunction, leading to his intelligence greatly diminishing. He began acting erratic and began living in the rubbish as a raccoon furry. Personality Personality Mr Mask was a strong, proud figure. He was courageous, noble, and kind, and was a natural born leader. However, after his transformation into Nickcoon, he became feral and rabid. Hobbies Mr Mask enjoyed spending time in the Mask Cave watching nature documentaries. Powers & Abilities As Mr Mask Powers * Tiki Magic - Mr Mask can use Tiki Magic to conjure laser beams. * Hyper Ageing - Mr Mask used hyper ageing to reach adulthood at record speed. Abilities * Competent Combatant - Mr Mask has been shown to be able to hold his own in combat situations. * Increased Intelligence - Mr Mask has an above average intellect due to the size of his forehead. Weaknesses * Limited hand to hand combat abilities - Mr Mask is limited in his abilities in close combat. * Limited mobility - Due to the immense size of his forehead, Mr Mask has limited mobility. As Nickcoon Theme Song In order to promote Team Antidisestablishmentarianism, El Froggo had Mr Mask and Tankhead do PR work for the team. While recruiting new operatives, Mr Mask and Tankhead would sing this song to persuade people to join. "My name is Mr. Mask, and I have a magic wand. '' ''Would you like to see what I can do with my magic wand? '' ''I can blow up the Planet Earth, '' ''I can blow up the Planet Mars, '' ''I can blow up the Sun, and kill everyone, '' ''and that's about it."Category:Characters